


At the End of It All

by kleineelch



Series: Bits and Pieces of the Inquisition [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Final Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleineelch/pseuds/kleineelch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final confrontation with Corypheus is at hand, and neither the Inquisitor or Cullen are ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of It All

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna start posting all the fic I've had just sitting on my computer, starting with this one. Enjoy!

The sounds of the keep preparing for battle reached the War Room within moments of the sky tearing open. Roisin stood, hand rippling with power, staring at the breach that poured a foul green light across the mountains and over those that were standing at the table.

 

"It seems Corypheus has made his move, Inquisitor." The soft voice of Morrigan cut to her like a knife. "Now it is time to make yours."

 

What could she do after that? Roisin nodded and turned to her advisors, ignoring the look that Cullen was giving her. Ignoring him altogether, if she was being honest. She could not hope to get through what she was planning to say if she looked at him.

 

"Thank you, everyone, for all your help." Her voice was low, and it took all her willpower to keep it steady. "We know what we must do to stop Corypheus, and I know you will all do your tasks admirably. Have the inner circle meet in the Great Hall in ten minutes. Dismissed."

 

Not waiting for anyone to stop her, Roisin turned and left the room. Her pace was brisk as she made her way to her quarters. If anyone tried to talk to her, she didn't take note. All that she could think of was her upcoming battle and, she fumbled the lock to the door, her likely death.

 

She thought through the preparations she needed, taking the stairs to her room two at a time. First her armor, then her blades, replenish potions, double check everything and go. She was part way through her armor on when the door slammed open, startling her from her thoughts. The weight of the steps meant only one person.

 

"Cullen." Was all she said in greeting, busy as she was lacing up her boots. Roisin glanced up at him and was taken aback at how drained he looked. His face was pale, amber eyes shining with an emotion she could only describe as despair. This was not how he looked only a few minutes ago, and that concerned her enough to stop her preparations "Cullen are you-"

 

He crossed to her in three long strides and took her into his arms. "No, you don't get to ask that question." He murmured into her hair. "That's a question you already know the answer to."

 

Roisin felt her resolve cracking as Cullen held her tightly. After so many embraces, the feel of his armor pressing into her brought a form of comfort, the steel solid and reassuring, much like the man who wore it. "I have to get ready." She whispered, but made no attempt to pull away.

 

"I gathered your potions already. Please," Cullen's voice broke, "Allow me this moment with you."

 

Whatever plans Roisin had for getting ready were shattered in that moment. Now all she cared about was being held by this man, _her lover_ , for as long as she could. Thoughts of ' _This is our last embrace_ ' and ' _How he will grieve for me_ ' made her tremble. True as they may be, it scared her how unwilling she felt leaving his side.

 

She was lost in his embrace until there was a knock at the door. "In-in a moment!" Roisin called back, pulling away and sweeping her hand over her eyes. Cullen sighed as he watched her put the last pieces of armor on.

 

"Roisin-"

 

"I'll need you to have your men keep anything from approaching us. Can't have too many distractions." She tugged on the straps of her bracers, cinching them tight. "I know you have less troops than you want, but make them pay for every inch."

 

"Roisin-"

 

She couldn't let him speak. Anything he could say to her would break her before the battle did. _When did I become so fragile?_ "I'm thinking that Cassandra, Dorian, and Varric will join me, and the rest will be able to help you." Roisin grabbed her daggers, glad they had been recently sharpened. _Anything to distract_.

 

"Inquisitor, _listen to me_." The forceful use of her title grabbed Roisin's attention and her head snapped to where Cullen stood, looking once again like the commander he was. He came to her once again, bringing his hand to her cheek, running his thumb under her eye to catch the tear that had somehow escaped her notice.

 

"I'm frightened." Roisin's voice was small, and she felt like she did when she had first joined the Inquisition. "There is so much to lose, and you...you..."

 

Cullen gave her a small smile and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I know you can do this Roisin." He breathed out. "And when you come home, _lethallin_ ," Roisin let out a choked sob at his words, "I will not let you leave my side." Cullen kissed her again, more insistently than before, leaving her weak in the knees. "I want to ask-"

 

The knock came again at the door and Josephine called out, "We are ready for you, Inquisitor."

 

"We will be out in a moment." Cullen answered, taking a step away from Roisin. She nodded at him and closed her eyes, taking a deep calming breath.

 

"This is it. This is where it all ends.” She breathed out, opening her eyes and squaring her shoulders. Pulling her gloves on, Roisin strode to the door, Cullen trailing behind. He handed her a leather pack, glass bottles clinking together as she threw it over her shoulder. They made their way down the stairs together and before they reached the door leading out, Roisin stopped.

 

"Your pronunciation was terrible." Roisin said, voice soft, turning to look back up at Cullen. He let out a soft laugh.

 

"You will have to help me when you come back then _lethallin_." She couldn't resist a laugh at the grin that appeared on his face. Roisin reached up at him and pulled his face towards hers.

 

“I love you Cullen.” She kissed him once more before leaning her forehead onto his. “ _Ma vehnan_.”

 

Not giving him a chance to reply, Roisin turned away and opened the door, committing herself to the fight ahead, and holding the love of her commander close to her heart.

 

She would succeed.

 

_She must succeed_.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on Tumblr under musicaljinx and feel free to prompt me (as I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing things). Cheers.


End file.
